


Venom's Toys

by InfiniteTeal



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Other, Sort Of, Strong Language, Venom gets a chew toy, and some stuffed animals, that lovely p word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteTeal/pseuds/InfiniteTeal
Summary: Eddie decides to be generous and gets Venom a chew toy so he'd stop biting everything. Turns out Venom wants more than just one toy.





	Venom's Toys

**Author's Note:**

> I like fluff, too.

Venom had a tendency to bite things. He bit people, ripped them apart. There was one time Eddie almost caught Venom about to eat someone's pet. Venom gnawed on furniture, and sometimes he would bite Eddie's arm. There were bite marks on the legs of the table and chairs, on the edges of counters, and on the pillows. Anything Venom could bite had teeth marks.

At first, Eddie thought it was because Venom was a vicious predator, looking for something to kill and devour or he was being an asshole by biting into Eddie's furniture.

But then he figured that there was something wrong.

Venom was very active with his teeth, and Eddie thought Venom's teeth were bothering him. Sort of like when a child is teething. Was Venom teething?

"Venom." Eddie said cheerfully as he set something on the table. He narrowed his eyes at the bite marks at the edge of the table from this morning. Apparently Venom thought he could chew wood, but Eddie tried to ignore what he saw. He had good news he wanted to share with Venom.

Venom appeared at his shoulder, not particularly happy considering how most of the morning he begged Eddie to let him bite someone's head off. He was looking right at Eddie, waiting for what was making him smile.

Was it a dead body?

"I bought you something while you were being a brat." Eddie said.

 **Pussy.** Venom turned to look at what was on the table.

It was a small pink toy.

Venom looked up at Eddie again, not sure what he was looking at. **Eddie.** Venom was confused. If anything, he was expecting a pile of heads as a gift. And to him that would be a perfect gift. **What is that?** He didn't sound interested.

"It's a chew toy." Eddie was excited because now Venom won't bite the furniture anymore. "It's for you to bite on."

**What?**

"You keep biting everything, Venom. I can't buy new furniture every time your teeth bother you-"

**Let us eat someone then we're good.**

"No, that's not how it works." Eddie said as he picked up the small toy. It was in the shape of an elephant.

He thought Venom might be able to use it.

"Try it." He nudged the toy right at Venom gently, hoping he'd open his mouth.

Venom didn't like that idea. If he wanted a chew toy, he'd bite someone's head off. Someone's neck is a perfectly valid chew toy. He could sink his teeth into someone's bones, and feel their blood as he rips their head from their shoulders. He was staring at the chew toy in Eddie's hand. He knew that Eddie wouldn't hurt him, so the chew toy should be harmless. Venom wasn't sure if it was a good idea to put it in his mouth. Though, Eddie would be happy if Venom gave it a try. And there's nothing more important to Venom than Eddie's happiness.

So Venom opened his mouth and Eddie put the toy between Venom's teeth, his hand snapping back because Venom was quick to close his teeth on the toy.

It didn't rip.

Venom took a second before he chewed it again. The toy squeaked. Venom didn't know what to do with that, but he bit again and again, the only sound from his mouth was the squeaking of the toy.

"I knew you'd like it." Eddie rubbed his finger on Venom's head gently.

Venom continued to chew the toy.

In fact, it stayed in his mouth for most of the day. This was the quietest he's ever been. Eddie had no idea what to do with the silence. Usually he was out buying food or giving in to Venom's evil tendencies. But today, Venom was quiet against Eddie's shoulder, the toy in his mouth, squeaking once in a while when he bit too hard. Eddie could hear the noise right at his ear, but considering everything he's been through, the squeaking wasn't that bothersome.

Eddie sat at the table, staring at his laptop as he tried to focus. Venom was at his arm, growling quietly as he chewed the toy. Occasionally there would be a squeak and Venom would purr while chewing on the toy. That was all Eddie heard out of Venom. It was the best day he's had. It was so quiet. 

Eddie hadn't gotten so much work done ever since Venom literally almost ruined his life.

Venom was enjoying the chew toy in his mouth. 

Until he began to get vicious.

He shook his head as he gnawed into the toy more. Eddie was looking at Venom, mildly concerned since he thought Venom was like a small dog. Venom just growled as he got close to tearing the toy apart.

"Stop that." Eddie said to Venom.

Venom did stop, but he turned to look at Eddie, and the toy fell out of his mouth.

**Pussy.**

"You abused this toy, V." Eddie picked up the pink toy that had puncture marks in it.

The toy was wet and partially destroyed, but it still squeaked when Eddie pressed his finger into it. Eddie had no idea what to do for Venom now.

**I want another one, Eddie.**

"You just called me a pussy."

 **You are a pussy.** Venom had no remorse. **I want another one.**

"Fine." Eddie didn't fight back. He rubbed Venom's head with his finger. "You're a cute little parasite when you're asking for chew toys-"

Venom bit his finger and it was enough to draw blood from his punctured skin.

"Fucking parasite-"

**Take that back!**

"Cute little pa-"

Eddie smiled as Venom opened his mouth again to bite his finger, but Eddie placed the toy on Venom's tongue gently. Venom stopped for a second, but then he closed his mouth, and chewed on the toy again and again. He's just a little cranky. "Fine, I can get you another toy." Eddie rubbed Venom with his finger.

He wasn't going to say no to Venom when he was so small and precious.

* * *

Eddie was holding his small symbiote in his hand while in the pet store. No one really paid attention while he hissed to his hand. There were plenty of chew toys to choose from but Venom was being picky. He would prefer to eat all the animals but Eddie wouldn't let him.

There was a hamburger chew toy and that was the last option. Venom was in a mood, and none of the toys interested him. Eddie held the toy towards Venom, hoping that Venom would open his mouth for this one.

**I want to eat the bunnies.**

Eddie shouldn't be surprised that Venom said that, but he's been saying that he wanted to eat the animals for a while now.

"You're awful." Eddie said.

He was always concerned when Venom said things like that. He wasn't going to feed the bunnies to him.

"Come on, Venom. I want to go home." He was aggravated because he had been standing in the same spot for thirty minutes.

Venom opened his mouth and Eddie put the toy in his mouth. Venom chewed on it, and just like his previous toy, it squeaked. Venom liked that. He made it squeak again and again.

"Like it?" Eddie asked, rubbing Venom's head with his finger.

 **Mhm.** Venom was eager to play with it. He rested in Eddie's hand and chewed on his toy hamburger.

Now he felt better.

And he was quiet.

Eddie couldn't get the toy out of Venom's mouth so he could pay for it. Venom wanted to hold on to it, and Eddie had to yank it from his teeth for a few seconds. He had to hide one hand because Venom was pouting, but once he gave the toy back, Venom was a little more willing to play with it while in the hood of Eddie's sweatshirt.

As they left, they passed by a family that was walking in. Venom was staring at a little girl holding a pink stuffed bunny in both her arms. It was big enough to cover half her body, and her arms couldn't wrap around all of it. Venom didn't think that such a little person could grip something so hard.

**Eddie.**

"Hm?"

 **Eddie.** Venom was desperate. His tendrils were rising out of Eddie's body, tempted to reach and snatch the little girl's toy.

When Eddie looked back and saw what Venom was doing, he panicked.

"The hell are you doing?" Eddie couldn't hide Venom's tentacles that were spreading. The panic was the only thing that got Venom to bring them back in.

**I want that bunny.**

Eddie couldn't stop Venom from taking over his entire body. The fact that Venom thought it was enough that he would have to completely consume Eddie meant this was serious. Clearly, Venom didn't care who saw him like that. There were people that staggered back, completely frightened by the being in front of them.

 _Venom! You can't eat the animals!_ Eddie was practically shouting in the back of Venom's mind.

"I want her toy, Eddie!"

Eddie had no idea that Venom was staring at the stuffed animal the girl had. Was the chew toy not enough?

_Your teeth will rip it._

"I want to hold it."

 _I can buy you one, Venom! You can't take it from her!_ Eddie shouted to get Venom's attention since he was about to break in to the store as if that was okay.

Venom paused when he heard Eddie say he would get him a stuffed animal. There were places to get one? Venom thought it would be easier to take it, but maybe there were different kinds he could look at.

Venom retreated again, and Eddie was left standing on the sidewalk as if nothing happened. There were people staring with wide eyes as Eddie tried to get himself together. His hoodie was wet from his sweat. And it was only getting worse. He just took a heavy breath, and kept walking, and other people were shocked that he was just going to walk away like nothing happened.

"You can't take things, Venom."

**We can do whatever we want.**

"We can do things like normal people." Eddie said as he moved his hands into the pocket of his hoodie.

Venom was quiet for a moment. He had his chew toy in his mouth, his teeth digging into it, making it squeak. What Eddie said didn't register at first. Venom wanted to do whatever he wanted because he could. He stopped chewing his toy hamburger. **Pussy.**

Eddie just rolled his eyes.

"We can look at stuffed animals after we eat." Eddie was hungry, thanks to Venom. 

**McDonald's.**

"A fucking salad." Eddie wanted to stop sweating grease once in a while.

There was a squeak inside Eddie's hoodie. Venom was chewing on the toy again. He didn't care where they went to eat.

* * *

Venom had a small stuffed bear he was grasping on to. Eddie was sitting at the table, doing work on his laptop. Venom was resting in his lap, holding the stuffed bear closely. Occasionally, Eddie would rub Venom's head, and he seemed to like that.

So now Venom had a chew toy, and a stuffed bear to play with. He was quieter when he had the chew toy in his mouth and he thought the bear was soft. He held on to it the way Eddie clutched on to his pillow when he was having a dirty dream.

But as the days went on, there were more and more toys in Eddie's apartment.

He would sometimes not know where they came from.

He wouldn't be able to remember if he bought something, but would find random receipts in his pockets. He didn't know where all the toys were coming from. Venom would always have something in his mouth, or he was gently clutching something as he rested on Eddie. 

Apparently, Venom was out getting stuffed animals and chew toys without Eddie knowing they were going out.

There were toy animals in the trash from their stuffings being ripped out, broken chew toys on the floor. The hamburger was ripped apart, and the pink elephant had many puncture holes in it. There were plenty more where that came from.

Eddie had lost it.

He should've just bought new furniture.

His apartment was cluttered with soft toys for Venom.

"Okay, we need to talk about this." Eddie picked up a small bear on the floor. "I think it's great you have something to keep you from being annoying, but I don't have any money for my bills, V."

**But I am happy.**

"That's great. And I want you to be happy, but I can't buy you a new toy every time you break one." Eddie picked up another stuffed animal and tossed it in his closet. They were all so small, the kind of toys given to small animals for the fun of it.

Venom couldn't help it. He was vicious with his toys. But he loved them just as much as he loved Eddie. He wanted to hold them. He thought Eddie was making excuses.

**Eddie.**

Eddie didn't want to compromise on this.

**Eddie. Look at me.**

Eddie sighed and turned around to look at Venom. Eddie wasn't surprised to see Venom holding the stuffed bunny in his small tendrils. The head was just about ripped off but Venom still loved it. Eddie stared right at him, and Venom hadn't moved from where he was. He was right in front of Eddie's face, just waiting.

**Pussy.**

"I want to kill you."

 **Don't kill us, Eddie.** Venom laughed. The stuffed bunny moved closer to Eddie. Venom was giving it to him. **This will make you feel better.**

"It's head is about to fall off." Eddie took it and tossed it on the bed. "I don't know what you're doing with these toys, but you have to stop ripping them apart."

Eddie was moving around the room, moving the pile of toys to a corner in his closet so it would all be there. Venom picked up a stuffed lizard instead, holding on to it tight. Eddie didn't know what to do because Venom was so small, and he held on to his toy like any child would. Eddie was torn.

"You're like a cute parasite." Eddie was about to rub Venom's head with his finger, but Venom's mouth had opened wide and he bit Eddie's finger. "You bitch!"

**Don't call me a parasite!**

Eddie yanked the toy from Venom.

 **No, Eddie!** Venom practically screamed for it. His tendrils were around Eddie's fingers, pulling the toy from Eddie's palm so he could hold it again.

"I'm spoiling you."

**Pussy!**

Venom had the stuffed green lizard close to him. That was one of his favorite toys because it's tongue was soft too. It looked almost like him. Venom had nothing else to say as he leaned against Eddie's arm, grasping on to his toy. Eddie just sighed and continued to clean the mess of toys in the room.

He didn't know how long it would take before there was a new pile of stuffed toys.

* * *

Eddie was laying in bed quietly. All the lights were on because he was watching Venom play with the chew toy. Venom was at his chest, and he was throwing the chew toy in the air, catching it with his teeth. It was a horse shaped chew toy, and it was blue. Eddie couldn't stop watching or smiling. He thought it was cute when Venom wasn't going on about murder or eating more greasy food. 

"Why can't you always be this pleasant?" Eddie asked as he rubbed Venom with his finger. He liked how small Venom was, it was easier to tolerate him.

Venom just turned to look at Eddie for a second, then the toy fell out of his mouth, landing on Eddie's chest. Venom had enough of the disrespect, especially when Eddie teased him about how cute he was. But when Eddie rubbed him some more, Venom seemed to like it a lot. He had nothing to say when Eddie showed him attention. He purred quietly, his tongue sticking out of his mouth. He liked being rubbed.

Eddie smiled even wider when Venom leaned more into his hand. "I got you something while you were being a little bitch."

 **You're a loser.** Venom put his toy in his mouth again and chewed, making the toy squeak. He had his focus on playing with it again, but Eddie nudged him when Venom turned away. 

"I got you a gift. Don't you want to see it?" Eddie asked.

**Is it a head?**

Eddie narrowed his eyes at the question, not necessarily confused that Venom asked that, but he wasn't sure if Venom was serious or not. "No, it's not a head. I got you another toy."

Venom turned around slowly, and pressed his teeth down on the toy again to make it squeak once. Eddie moved his arm so he could go under his pillow. He pulled out another stuffed toy, just as soft as the other. It was a red lobster. This one was bigger, bigger than the form Venom was in at the moment.

Venom instantly snatched it to hold it and hug it.

"Remember that time I got in the lobster tank at that one restaurant?" Eddie laughed to himself as he watched Venom hug the toy.

**I love it.**

"I can definitely see that." Eddie continued to laugh as Venom laid on the lobster that was resting on his chest.

Venom was always quietest when he was holding on to his toys. He held on to the stuffed lobster tightly while Eddie rubbed his head gently. Now his new favorite toy was the lobster, he didn't care about the piles of stuffed toys in the room. All he needed was the lobster.


End file.
